Weapons and Equipment of the Kaiserliche Heer
The Kaiserreichswehr uses a wide variety of weapons and equipment in it's operations in defense of the Kaiserreich. As the ground combat arm, the Kaiserliche Heer or Imperial Army uses a large and diverse amount of equipment in it's daily operations. From the basic uniform and field gear to small arms and artillery, and including tanks and support vehicles, these are listed below. Kaiserliche Waffen und Munitions Fabriken Imperial Weapons and Munitions Works is the state owned arms conglomerate that manufactures most of the defense equipment for the Kaiserreich from it's factories near Emmerich and Friedrichroda.In wartime civilian manufacturing can be ordered to military production as well. Emmerich will have an Eagle E proof, Friedrichroda an Eagle F, and so on. Uniforms The Uniform of a solider of the Kaiserliche Heer is called the Infantry Field Uniform (Infanterie Feld Uniform), or IFU) Headgear * M1963 Stahlhelm - A steel helmet based on the M1933 Stahlhelm, with a steel shell but a removable Kevlar liner, with a nylon web chinstrap fastened with a plastic buckle. The standard coloration is the greenish Imperial Feldgrau, with the Heeresadler in a shield over the right ear and the Division emblem over the left. Covers exist in both the standard Leibermuster pattern with loops for attaching foliage and flat white for winter use. * M1981 Feldmutze - An all weather field cap issued in feldgrau. The M1981 is identical to the M1943 field cap it replaced, except for using velcro fasteners as opposed to buttons on the ear flaps. These caps are marked only with a cockade (black, white, red). * Schiffchenmutze - A garrison cap issued for general wear. Popular as it is easier to pocket while wearing the helmet, but not as versatile as the M1981. Bears the cockade on the front. * M1910 Kleidmutze - A peakless version of officer's cap, with a feldgrau wool upper section bearing the cockade, and a dark green felt headband bearing a brass Heeresadler. Based on the Imperial uniform cap of World War One, and worn as part of the dress uniform for enlisted men. * Schirmutze - A peaked, rigid officer's cap used for dress and garrison duties. The felt upper section is in feldgrau and bears the national cockade, while the black felt headband bears the Heeresadler. A visor and chinstrap are present in brown leather, with Generals and above having silver cords instead, along with silver piping. These are made to a uniform pattern but do not have a formal designation. * M1934 Offizierfeldmütze - A "crusher" cap based on the schirmutze, but entirely out of fabric with no leather, and with fabric insignia, omitting the Heeresadler. Standard issue for officers, but often wear M1981 caps instead in combat duties. * M1985 Wüstefeldmutze - A lightweight version of the M1981 cap without the earflaps and made from cotton, for use in desert environments. Also features points to attach a neck shield to the back of the cap. Tunic * M1978 Feldbluse - Based on the M65 Field Jacket, but in Leibermuster camouflage with a different position and cut to the pockets. Also issued in feldgrau for some specialists, like the Feld Gendarmerie. White smocks are issued for winter use as well. * M2001 Kaltbluse - A heavy parka in flat white, featuring a hood with chin guards for extreme cold environments. * M1978 Feldhemd - A feldgrau button-up shirt issued to be worn under the issued jackets as well as for off duty use. * M1990 Wüstefeldbluse - A flat khaki version of the Feldhemd issued as a desert uniform. A varient with short sleeves also exists. Trousers * M1978 Feldhosen - Durable denim like material trousers in Feldgrau. There is no differentiation for most environments, and the M1978 is the standard issue. * M2001 Kalthosen - Heavy waterproffed overpants in white for extreme cold environments. * M1990 Wüstefeldhosen - Light cotton trousers in Khaki for desert use, with reinforcing ribs to prevent tears and thick knee pads integral to the uniform. Also available as shorts, intended for off-duty use. Boots * M1898 Marschstiefel - Black leather hobnailed jackboots that are issued to all ranks for use with the dress uniform. * M2008 Schnürschuhe - Basic combat boot, made with black rubber and black leather with nylon laces, extending about five inches up the ankle. Intended for use in all environments. Belt The standard belt is of black nylon web with a black aluminum buckle bearing the Imperial Crown and the legend Fur Gott und Kaiser. The belt for a basic infantryman is by regulation equipped, going from the buckle around the users right side; * Feldgrau nylon magazine pouch containing six 30 round magazines for the standard issue STG-68 assault rifle, or ammunition pouches for whatever specialist weapon they might be carrying. Machine gunners carry cleaning tools here. * Feldgrau nylon flap holster for standard issue P-9 pistol, with integral two cell magazine pouch. * M1999 Fighting knife in feldgrau polymer sheath. * M2005 Gas Mask and chemical gear in polymer transit can. * Feldgrau pouch containing Field Trauma Kit (roll of gauze, medical tape, forceps, bandage scissors, alchohol pads, 2x syrettes each of atropine sulfate and pralidoxime chloride for counteracting chemical weapons, as well as 2x syrettes of papaveretum, an analgesic. * A field communication set (Feldkommunikationssatz) consisting of a hardened two way radio, connected to an earpiece and mouthpiece, with headset that can be worn over field caps or under the M1963 helmet. * Bayonet for the STG-68 (if applicable) * Feldgrau nylon grenade bag, containing up to six M2002 "Bierfass" (Beer Keg) fragmentation grenades. * Feldgrau nylon magazine pouch containing six 20 round magazines for the standard issue STG-59 assault rifle, or ammunition pouches for whatever specialist weapon they might be carrying. Also issued is the Dress belt, which is made of black leather for enlisted men. The officer's variant has a Sam Browne style shoulder strap and a leather flap holster for a P-9 pistol, all in brown. The buckle is identical to the combat belt, but made from stainless steel for enlisted men and brass for officers. Field Gear Basic field gear includes: * The Zeltbahn - A shelter half in Leibermuster camouflage, doubling as a poncho and even a waterproof wrap for crossing bodies of water with sensitive items. * The Feldspatten - A telescoping entrenching tool, carried in a feldgrau rubber case. * A basic frame pack for carrying personal items. * A 1 liter plastic canteen with Leibermuster insulated cover and feldgrau painted aluminum cup. * A Leibermuster pattern waterproof sleeping bag. * Vampir night vision goggles. * A two-way field communications set with headset compatible with the M1963 helmet. * Dienstglass ''- High quality, powerful binoculars procured from a variety of sources, following a uniform design and being 10x50 power, with range markings. * ''Leuchtpistole 2002 ''- 26mm flare gun based on the LP42 of WWII, also issued with a variety of different flares in varying colors, including star, burst, parachute illumination, and smoke. * Note: Items in ''Italics are issued only to officers or NCOs* Small Arms * P.07 - 9x19mm automatic pistol, standard service sidearm since replacing the Walther P1 in 2007. * P.57 - 9x19mm automatic pistol, standard service sidearm from 1945 to 2007, still in use with some units. * STG68 - 5.56mm semi or fully automatic assault rifle, standard issue longarm since 1968. * SG98 - 7.92x57mm custom built small ring M98 mauser rifle, fitted with a 4-8x scope, issued to marksmen since 1952. * TG63 - 13.2mm anti-materiel rifle based on the M1918 T-Gewher, adopted in 1963, issued with bipod, muzzle break, and a 6-24x72 scope. * MP66 - 9x19mm submachine gun, issued to some Feld Gendarmerie and also popular with Pioneere (engineers), and Panzertruppen (tank crews). * KS1950 - 12 gauge pump action combat shotgun. * MG61 - 7.92x57mm light machine gun. * MG42 - 7.92x57mm general purpose machine gun. * MG38 - 13.2mm heavy machine gun. * RPzB84 Panzeroffner - 88mm reusable anti-tank dumbfire rocket launcher. * M2002 - Fragmentation Grenade, known as the "Bierfass", or Beer Keg, due to it's shape. Artillery * Granatwerfer 77 - 80mm infantry mortar. * Allzweckkanone 59 - 88mm AT/AA gun, used as a general purpose field gun. * Feldhaubitze 35 - 105mm Howitzer. * Raketenwerfer 78 - Multiple rocket launcher. Utility Vehicles * Fernspäherwagen FsW68 - Light, open topped utility truck used by all branches. Army versions are commonly mounted with MG42 or MG38 machine guns. * M56 Utility Truck - 3.5 ton utility truck, produced by Waltcorp Industries. Armored Vehicles * Sd.Kfz. 88 Löwe - Armored personnel carrier, with a capacity of eight soldiers, and armed with a 20mm cannon. * Panzer 15 Puma - Main battle tank. * Jagdpuma - Tank destroyer/assault gun. Category:Kaiserreich Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:Kaiserliche Heer Category:Military Equipment Lists